Kiss while your lips are still red
by amestoy
Summary: OneShot; AU; WI; EWE - Los instantes finales de un amor inconcluso.


Fic levemente inspirado en la canción "Kiss while your lips are still red" de Nightwish.

La susodicha canción obviamente pertenece al grupo Nightwish.

Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecientes a la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia ha sido creada sin ánimo de lucro.

 _Nota: al situarse la historia en un punto del séptimo libro hay algunos fragmentos iniciales que están copiados casi exactamente de él._

 **KISS WHILE YOUR LIPS ARE STILL RED**

De repente un resplandor rojo y dorado irrumpió por el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, al mismo tiempo que una porción del deslumbrante disco solar aparecía sobre el alféizar de la ventana más cercana iluminando el rostro decidido de Harry.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Expelliarmus!

El estallido retumbó como un cañonazo, y las llamas doradas que surgieron entre ambos contendientes, en el mismo centro del círculo que estaban describiendo, marcaron el punto de colisión de los hechizos.

Hermione vio como el chorro verde lanzado por Voldemort chocaba contra algo parecido a un encantamiento espejo que había surgido de la varita de Harry. Vio cómo la Varita de Saúco saltaba por los aires, girando sobre sí misma a la vez que la maldición asesina rebotaba y acababa con la vida del Señor Tenebroso al impactarle directamente en el pecho.

Pero también vio cómo el hechizo de Harry no lograba contener del todo la potente magia oscura que había recibido y dejaba pasar unas hebras verdes que impactaron en el costado del muchacho en el mismo momento que él se estiraba para atrapar con su mano libre la varita de su enemigo.

Y allí, en ese instante, en el preciso momento en el que el mundo se acababa, Hermione se dio cuenta de cuál había sido el error que había cometido Harry: Voldemort había sido sin lugar a dudas el último legítimo dueño de la Varita de Saúco. Porque, aunque ella no sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido en el Bosque Oscuro, seguramente él había vencido a Harry allí y después lo había dado por muerto.

Todas esas reflexiones pasaron por su cabeza en un instante. Y a la vez, flashes: Harry riendo en la Sala Común, Harry gritando, Harry sonriendo… Harry y ella en Godric's Hollow, montando a lomos de Buckbeak, corriendo de la mano en el Departamento de Misterios… bailando abrazados en la tienda de campaña…

En el momento que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo golpeó el suelo el tiempo pareció detenerse. Durante un eterno segundo todo el mundo se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios contemplando al chico que se había convertido en el héroe de la comunidad mágica.

Un suplicante sollozo volvió a poner de nuevo todo en marcha y Hermione no supo en que momento había comenzado a correr hacia él. Tampoco supo cuándo se dio cuenta de que el ardor en su pecho era su dolor desgarrándola por dentro y que la persona que estaba llorando era ella.

Todos estaban quietos, estupefactos, y ella salvaba los pocos metros que la separaban de Harry esquivando y empujando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino. No habían pasado apenas dos segundos desde el momento en el que habían colisionado los hechizos cuando Hermione cayó arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, sus rizos castaños cubriéndole como una mortaja cuando ella refugió el rostro en su pecho para ahogar sus sollozos y su dolor.

Nadie se había movido y todos la miraban. Y ella quiso desaparecer, desaparecer, desaparecer… y eso hizo. No supo cómo ni porqué, pero se desapareció. Y al instante allí estaban otra vez los dos, en el bosque de Dean: era plena primavera y ya no había nieve. El verde se podía ver por todos los lados, adornado por los tonos vivos de numerosas flores silvestres aquí y allí.

Aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y los espasmos la sacudían cada vez que intentaba reprimir un sollozo, hizo un esfuerzo y movió el cuerpo de su amigo hasta dejarlo recostado contra un haya. Llorosa y rota, se arrodilló al lado de Harry y contempló su rostro mientras la comprensión se iba abriendo paso en su mente.

Corazón traidor, corazón traidor… se lo llevaba repitiendo años. Recriminándole al órgano en su pecho cada vez que saltaba cuando Harry le sonreía. Cada vez que se aceleraba cuando ella le abrazaba o él le cogía la mano… corazón traidor…

Y ahora lo sabía… mente traidora. Su gran aliada y su mejor virtud la habían traicionado.

Desde que su corazón se había saltado un latido al abrazarle con once años su mente había sido muy consciente de que esto, precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, podía pasar. Y su cerebro, con cada una de sus neuronas, había estado negando durante años lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Todo, para evitar lo que pasaría si se permitía enamorarse de su mejor amigo para luego verle morir. ¡Todo! Para evitar esta sensación: estar rota, resquebrajada, muerta por dentro.

¿Y para qué? Al final no había evitado nada. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo muerto y también estaba rota.

La certeza de su epifanía la golpeó con la fuerza de un millar de hechizos. El amor recién aceptado llenaba cada centímetro de su desdichado cuerpo, cada pensamiento de su malhadada mente. Y eso, precisamente eso, acabó con lo poco entero que quedaba de ella.

E hizo lo único que podía hacer: se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo todavía caliente de Harry y lloró. Una sensación de odio y repulsión hacia sí misma nació en lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde? ¡Vaya una Gryffindor! ¿Qué había ganado con eso? Nada… nada… nada…

No había ganado nada y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de dolor y rabia al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido: la oportunidad de amar de verdad, aunque no hubiese sido correspondida, la oportunidad de vivir… de sentir algo real…

Sin pensarlo mucho, acunó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le besó. Quería sentir sus labios al menos una vez. Quería sentirlos contra los suyos, todavía calientes, con un pequeño rastro de toda la vida que habían tenido minutos antes.

De repente sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en sus labios y Harry tosió contra su boca. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos a la vez que se apartaba escasos diez centímetros de él y le veía abrir los ojos.

-Harry…

¡Estaba vivo! Vivo, vivo, vivo… sintió un calor abrasador a la vez que una alegría desquiciante inundaba todo su ser. Pero entonces, justo antes de estallar en carcajadas de dicha y gozo, se permitió mirarle de verdad. Y supo que, aunque estaba vivo, iba a morir.

El iris del ojo derecho de Harry estaba roto. El izquierdo no estaba mucho mejor y le salía sangre espumosa, densa y oscura por la comisura de la boca.

-Hermione… Hermione, ¿eres tú? No veo bien…

Si la subida había sido rápida y trepidante, la caída fue letal. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar los ojos de Hermione a la vez que sus manos se crispaban y su cuerpo suplicaba por el alivio de la inconsciencia.

-Ha… Harry sss... sí, soy… soy yo – dijo ella –. Soy yo, tranquilo – se obligó a sonar calmada.

-¿Y Voldemort?

Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la mano para limpiar la sangre que le resbalaba por la barbilla.

-Está muerto. Lo hiciste, lo has conseguido – intentó dar una nota de alegría a su voz.

Durante un momento una ligera sonrisa adornó la cara del muchacho, pero casi al instante comenzó a toser sin parar. Su sangre le salpicó el pelo, la cara y el alma. Delicadamente, Hermione rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y refugió a su amigo en un abrazo.

-Hermione creo… creo que me estoy muriendo.

-Lo sé – "Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte… es lo que él necesita…".

Las palabras le salieron amortiguadas contra la piel de su cuello. La última sílaba rota por el dolor. Durante unos segundos permanecieron en un silencio interrumpido únicamente por la penosa respiración del muchacho.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry -. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Estamos en el bosque de Dean – contestó Hermione a la vez que se apartaba de él para mirarle a la cara -. Yo… lo s…

-…espera – la interrumpió -, no te alejes tanto, no puedo verte – poniendo una mano en su nuca la atrajo hacia él. Harry apenas tenía fuerza pero Hermione se dejó llevar hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a apenas unos centímetros.

-… lo siento Harry, lo siento mucho – le salieron las palabras ahogadas por el profundo dolor que sentía -. No sé cómo nos he traído y tampoco sé cómo volver… lo siento – "No llores, no llores, no llores...".

\- No tienes por qué sentirlo... me acuerdo de cómo es el bosque, es un bonito lugar para morir.

La última frase se le clavó en el pecho como un puñal. Hermione nunca hubiese imaginado que se pudiese sentir tanto dolor como el que estaba experimentando al compartir los últimos instantes de vida del chico al que amaba. Sintió como se rasgaba por dentro al reprimir un sollozo.

-Pero… este momento no era mío. Te lo he robado… os lo he robado…

-Da igual. La verdad es que prefiero que sea así, contigo, solos, como siempre… sin gritos, ni ll... – un nuevo ataque de tos interrumpió a Harry -…lloros.

Hermione no pudo evitar una traicionera lágrima que bajó por su mejilla y siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula se perdió en el cuello de su jersey. Con una ternura infinita acarició la mejilla de su amigo e inspirando profundamente se armó de valor para susurrar:

-Imagínate que soy ella…

Y sin esperar un segundo salvó la corta distancia que los separaba y volvió a besar a Harry. Fue un beso muy distinto al anterior, porque esta vez él estaba vivo. Porque esta vez él le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Y porque, con este pequeño gesto que esperaba que le sirviese a su mejor amigo para tener una muerte más dulce, Hermione sabía que estaba sellando su corazón para siempre. La angustia de perderlo, el dolor de haber negado su amor hasta entonces, de que nunca hubiera sido suyo, de no ser correspondida. El tormento de besarlo mientras él se imaginaba que era otra, la congoja por haberle robado esos instantes con la persona que él amaba.

Todas esas sensaciones le gritaban que después de ese beso algo dentro de ella quedaría roto para siempre. Que lo que estaba haciendo era igual que abrirse el pecho con un cuchillo y arrancarse el corazón para entregárselo a Harry y que se lo llevase con él.

El beso sabía a sangre y Hermione sabía que era así como debía saber. Sabía a la sangre de Harry, pero también a la sangre de su corazón, que moriría con él.

Pero cuando sus lenguas se encontraron ya no sintió más angustia y se dejó llevar. Los brazos de Harry se aferraron a su cintura intentando acercarla y obligándola a pasar una pierna por encima de las de él para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

Poco a poco el beso perdió fuerza. Y cuando sintió que su amigo se iba simplemente deslizó sus labios por su mejilla hasta su oído y le abrazó con dulzura.

-Hermione, tengo mucho frío.

Se moría por llorar, por decirle que le amaba. Se moría por morir con él… pero no podía flaquear ahora, debía de ser fuerte hasta el final.

-Tranquilo – cada sílaba le rompía el alma -. Lo has hecho muy bien, ya está Harry. Ya queda poco…

-Gracias Hermione… por todo.


End file.
